


Buck

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyTwinkBoi)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Mustang, bucking, horse tries to kill Ydris no biggie, new horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Rocky doesn't like Ydris.





	

Furiously, the hooves came flying at his face; unadulterated horror gripped him, and he jumped back, throwing his arms out to balance himself. He swore loudly and looked up at Jack. 'For the love of Aideen,' he cried, 'this is the most aggressive horse you've had - and I've met Stormhunter!'

Jack dismounted and let him burn off some energy running around the plateau. The young man walked over to the wizard and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. 'Sorry, Ydris,' he said, 'I don't know what is up with that horse; he just took an instant dislike to everything that moved.'

'Even you?' Ydris said, sounding concerned.

'Nah,' the young rider replied flippantly, 'just everyone else.'

The wizard hummed.

'He's been an absolute shithead to train; tries to kick everyone in sight'

Ydris snorted amusedly. 'He definitely needs some work, maybe try and come here every so often? Get him used to me?'

Jack nodded. 'That'd be cool.'

* * *

 

The next day was much the same; Rocky kicked and bucked and Jack dismounted and let him burn off his energy.

* * *

 

The day after that was no different.

* * *

 

The week after that was a little different: Jack had blue hair now - which Ydris liked - and Rocky was still bucking, but there was a shift; the mustang wasn't as tense, he felt smoother.

But it still wasn't enough.

* * *

 

The week after that was barely any different.

* * *

 

The month after that, there was some change: Rocky did not buck straight away, but took the time to sniff and inspect the wizard.

Before promptly bucking again and trying to kill the sorcerer.

* * *

 

They continued like this for a long time, and Rocky still hadn't warmed to Ydris, but they were getting there.


End file.
